


To Stop And Think (And Smile)

by GoblinVibes



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Insane man thinks about everything he did, Killing, fnaf - Freeform, he has no regrets, hes a terrible person, seriously he doesn’t regret anything, ”purple guy”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinVibes/pseuds/GoblinVibes
Summary: William Afton thinks about what he has done in the past, and of course, he feels nothing about it. He has no regrets.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	To Stop And Think (And Smile)

To think about your past. It’s a normal thing to do. Something that everyone does once in awhile, especially at night. Most people lay in bed and think about all their mistakes, regretting them, having anxiety over them. 

William on the other hand, he doesn’t have any mistakes. Well, he doesn’t think he does, at least.

He smiles as he thinks about the way his knife sinks into the precious, soft skin of a small child, how their screams and yells fill his ears, how their begging for their mommy or daddy screams into his soul. 

Oh how he adores all those moments. How it makes him smile! Being able to take away those lives like it was nothing. 

William stares down at the wrench in his hand as his mind wanders, thinking about those sweet sweet memories. A wide smile creeps onto his face as he remembers. Getting inside of his golden rabbit suit and ‘entertaining’ those small little children before leading them into the back room, where no one suspects a thing. No one ever does. No one even thinks twice when they see an entertainer playing with their children and leading them somewhere. Just to play a game! At least that’s what those stupid fucking parents think.

Before William has more time to think about his glorious memories, a loud bang gets him out of his trance. 

Looking down, it was just his wrench. . Which he had dropped. A sigh leaves his dry, crusted lips before he bends down and grabs it. Guess it’s time to get back to work, which he doesn’t mind at all.


End file.
